


When all seemed lost

by RiverismySong



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverismySong/pseuds/RiverismySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day/night of Jack and Fauxmanders wedding.  Emily is distraught and lost, Nolan finds and saves her. Things get very hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	When all seemed lost

“I now pronounce you man and wife”

She couldn’t help it, the silent tears rolled down her face, as she saw the life she could have had ripped away from her.   
She clapped and smiled and longed to escape. 

Nolan walked to her, seeing her pain and wishing he could take it away. He longed to hold her and comfort her but he knew her too well. She was barely keeping it together and she couldn’t handle any kindness now, any contact and she’d break down. So he stood as close as he could and simply whispered “I’m here”. Even that was too much; she choked back a sob and gripped his wrist, her knuckles white. He winced as her nails dug into his skin but he held fast, letting her compose herself. 

Amanda was running over, Emily flinched and was enveloped in her arms before she could run. She hesitated, then let go of Nolan and wrapped her arms around The Bride, around her friend, around Amanda.  
“I love him” Amanda looked her in the eyes “He makes me so happy, he makes me feel I can be more than that rough girl from Juvie. I will always be thankful that you brought us together and I will never forget what it has cost you. I won’t let him down, I won’t let you down. You, him and Carl, you are my family, I love you”  
Emily shook her head; overwhelmed with emotion. “I know” She smiled “I’m happy for you, for both of you. I am so proud, you deserve this Amanda, you deserve to be happy, to be loved, you deserve Jack” They clung to each other, thinking of how far they’d come and how much they had sacrificed to get here.  
Nolan could see Jack approaching and nudged Emily. He softly tugged on her arm, and she allowed herself to be led away.  
Jack tried to call her back but Amanda pulled him into her, suddenly understanding what it was Emily was giving her and knowing she couldn’t cope with Jack right now.

Watching, as Emily walked away with Nolan, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her, Aiden realised that it wasn’t Jack or Emily’s focus on her vengeance that was holding her back from him. All this time he thought the things that brought them together, the death of a loved one, the revenge they’d sworn to take, their destructive nature, were the things that made them strong as couple. But he was wrong; those things were going to drive them apart. She didn’t need someone else like her, someone who’s sorrow and anger threatened to tear them apart, someone whose life had been governed by revenge, someone who couldn’t trust, couldn’t love. 

She needed a man who would steady her, who would make her his whole life, who could teach her to accept help, to trust, to love, who would always be there for her.

And she had found him, even if neither of them realised it yet. 

Nolan silently helped her up to the beach house. She was no longer crying but her face was pale and closed off. He went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine before changing his mind. He turned and smiled her “On second thoughts, maybe we should crack out the strong stuff today” He grabbed the scotch and winking poured her a huge glass. She gulped it back, hardly noticing the burning as it slid down her throat.  
“So what’s next on the Revenda” He started, trying to distract her “Apparently Daniel is getting in deeper with the Initiative” she cut him off “I don’t want to talk about that, about them, I can’t think about anything “ Her voice grew higher as she began to panic, twisting her hands together, eyes darting in pain and confusion “ I don’t know what’s happening Nolan, I’m losing control, I hadn’t planned for this, it’s all running away from me”  
He moved towards her and she backed away, fraught with anxiety but he followed her and caught her shoulders “SSHHH, Its ok Ems, its ok” She was so tense and he stroked her hair pulling her into him. She relaxed a little, leaning her head on his shoulder as he muttered nothings into her hair, calming her, steading her.  
He tightened his gripped on her shoulders and gently leaned her back, looking into her eyes. “It’s ok Emily; you can still achieve what you came here to do. It doesn’t matter if you lose a little control here and there; you are still calling the shots”

He paused no longer sure if he was referring to her cause or to him. He knew how he felt about her, however much he ignored it and tried to convince himself otherwise.   
“You are going to get through this Ems and I am going to be here, always, with you, to help you” He rushed his words out, knowing he was going to say too much, but not knowing how to stop. “I want to help you, please let me, I can..I can just be here or I can be with you. I want to be with you…” Nolan stopped, it was done, and he couldn’t go back now so he just waited.

The silence was deafening and it went on and on. Minutes past and still she said nothing, he could hardly bear it but he couldn’t look up at her, scared of what he might see.   
Eventually, it became too much, he loosened his grip on her shoulders and began to turn away, eyes firmly fixed to the ground.

A small sound escaped from her mouth and her hand reached out to his chest. He looked up, terrified but needing to know. Her eyes were heavy with realisation and lust. She pushed her hand hard into his chest and tipped her head back, lips tilted towards his. He turned, slowly, still unsure and not wanting to scare her. His right hand went to her head running down the back of her hair then cupping her face his thumb stroking her cheek. His left hand rested on her hips, they were both shaking. With nerves? With lust? With anticipation? It didn’t matter. He brought his lips to hers, brushing them together, barely touching. She immediately responded, sighing and opening her mouth eager to accept him. He took a stronger grip on her hip, steading both of them, letting his fingers move round to the small of her back. Their lips touched again, firmer this time and he kissed her over and over, his mouth traveling all over her lips, to the corners of her mouth and down her throat to her neck. 

She moaned and grabbed his hair in her hands pulling his head into her neck arching her hips against him, then growled in anger as he stopped and pulled away. He smiled nervously into her eyes, opening his mouth to question her, ask if she was sure. Emily saw the question and answered with a small nod, suddenly feeling shy. Looking into his eyes she was overcome with a wave of emotion, and she felt a hit of panic as she realised how vulnerable she was.   
“You don’t have to worry” He said, sensitive to her emotions as ever “I will never hurt you, I couldn’t”

He brought her back into a kiss, this time using his tongue to open up her mouth and she kissed him back, sinking into him. They kissed on and on, greedily, briefly pausing to take a breath. Their hands began to pull at their clothes, annoyed at the barriers they presented.  
“Damn” Emily shouted as Nolan’s Winsor knot refused to untie her hands fumbling and clawing at it. Nolan laughed and reluctantly took his hands off her. He undid the knot, removed the tie then spun her around to unzip her dress. It fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. He gasped at the sight of her and his erection pounded and strained against his trousers. Smirking at his reaction, pleased by the effect her body had on him she slowly bent over to take off her stockings and heels.  
“No” His voice was thick with lust “leave them on”  
He pulled her into him for a long deep kiss before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her up to the bedroom.

She laughed as he threw her onto the bed, whipping off his trousers as he did so. He sat down to kick off his shoes and she straddled him, running her hands up and down his chest, hips rocking into his manhood. He undid the clasp of her bra and threw it to the ground, her small breasts falling free, nipples hard and pointed, desperate to be touched. He was happy to oblige, caressing her breasts in teasing, feathery strokes, softly pinching. He kissed her mouth, face, throat, neck then his tongue trailed down her breasts, licking and sucking on their points, driving her crazy. She leaned back, pushing her hips into him gasping and panting. She pulled his head up and kissed him and her hands went to his chest.  
The buttons on his shirt seemed endless, she thought she’d never get it off, but finally she could pull it back off his shoulders and her head bowed down as she kissed along his collar bone, pushing him back onto the bed as her mouth and hands kissed, licked and rubbed their way down his body.

She was surprised at how fit his body was, she’d seen it before, of course, but never noticed how tight his stomach was. His muscles rippled and contracted as she played with his torso. Following the light downy hair towards the v above his pants, she was shocked by how much she wanted him, wanted this, mostly by how much she wanted to please him. Nolan had done so much for her had always been there when she needed him, whatever that need was. Now she saw the need in his eyes, his need for her and it turned her on, sent shocks of electricity shooting to her groin and she had to please him, now.  
She stood up and undid his trousers pulling them of with his pants. His erection thrust out large and thick. She looked at it, then at him in surprise and he grinned back up.  
“Think you can handle it”   
“Sounds like a challenge” She replied   
“And I know how you love a challenge Kitten” His voice broke as she ran her finger round his rim, wiping away his pre come then licked her finger.  
“Oh Christ Ems” His look was pleading. 

She wrapped one hand around him gently pumping letting the other knead at his balls. Fuck she was good. He groaned, so caught up in lust he thought he could come right there. She lowered her head and blew softly on his tip, he gasped and thrust his hips up and she let him into her mouth. Her tongue worked at him, while she sucked and kissed and nibbled his shaft sending him closer and closer to the edge. He was panting hard now, gripping her hair and the bed sheets, losing control. She thought about stopping but she was enjoying it and god was he enjoying it. He tried to stop her, tried to pull her head away, but she pushed off his hands and pumped and sucked harder, revelling in the excited, desperate sounds he was making.   
He exploded into her mouth, shouting her name and crying out with pleasure and relief. She slowed down and held him in her mouth swallowing all of him, till his shudders subsided and he was still. He stayed hard though, safe in the warmth of her mouth.

He pulled her up and held her close, unable to speak, unable to find a single word to describe how he felt. He wanted to unburden his soul, to tell her how much and for how longer he had loved her. From that first day outside Allenwood he’d wanted to protect her. He had made a promise to David he would look out for his Amanda but now he needed to do more, so much more. He wanted to help her through every bad decision and rejoice in the good ones. He wanted to stop her from going too far and losing herself, unless she was losing herself with him. He wanted to tell how angry he became when she was with other men, how he was driven mad with jealousy and heartbreak. 

But it was too soon, she wasn’t ready for this yet and he couldn’t risk scaring her off. He looked up into her eyes, trying to convey all his emotions and was filled with hope when he saw her gazing back down at him. Happy and content at giving him pleasure but still full of longing. His cock stirred at the sight of her and he smiled. He couldn’t tell her he loved her but he could certainly show her.

He moved her on to her back and lay next to her. His hands moved to her breasts kneading and squeezing them till her nipples were hard and ready. He took one in his mouth and sucked gently, released it and blew on the tip – mimicking her expert moves with a sly grin. She sighed contentedly and threw arms above head, giving into the pleasure. He revelled in her body, her fights with Aiden had made her tight and slim but she was still smooth and soft to the touch. Slowly he worked his way down kissing and licking every inch of her, scarcely believing this was happening. He was finally going to taste her, he’d dreamed of it for so long. Emily, his Emily.

His mouth reached her panties and grabbing them in his mouth he pulled them down. It was a comical and playful move, giving them both a respite from the torrent of emotion that threatened to engulf them. He glanced up at her as he tore off her stockings and shoes. She was staring right back at him, her face free of the fear and pain that had lived there for so long.  
He looked back down at the wet slickness between her legs. She was dripping, her pussy swollen and ready to be tasted.  
With his hands he pushed open her legs and bit her thigh, hard, she moaned and her hands clasped his head pushing him towards her.

“Please” she begged “Please”

“Oh Ems, my sweet Ems”

His nose butted against her core, up to her clit and his mouth found her opening. His long tongue dipped in and out of her tasting and drinking her in like a castaway quenching his thirst. She tasted fantastic, like honey, he couldn’t get enough of the sweet wetness and his mouth devoured her drawing it all in. Fuck he needed to be in her. Eventually he moved his mouth up to her throbbing clit, biting it making her gasp with pleasure. He slid one then two fingers inside bending them round, pulling at her very centre. His mouth sucked and nibbled his tongue stroked and teased and she felt the fire begin to build. Her moans of excitement were driving him crazy, just the feel of her body writhing against him was going to make him come again. But it was her turn. He picked up the pace, his tongue aching, but he didn’t care he was loving it and wanted her to cum in his moth just he had. She was nearly there he could feel it, taste it. Suddenly her back arched in a spasm, she screamed his name and came violently, but he didn’t stop. His mouth kept on working at her and her orgasm went on and on, she groaned and jerked against him, clawing at his head and arms, lost between pleasure and pain. God he was amazing but she couldn’t take anymore she pulled his head away and sunk into the bed exhausted.

He sank down next to her panting, the tip of his cock brushed past her belly and he groaned with longing.  
Tired but driven by need to feel him inside her she straddled him again, ready to fall down hard and fast, but he tipped her and had her on her back before she realised.

“No Kitten, I’m taking the lead on this one” There eyes locked and a wave of lust rushed over her. It wasn’t often she relinquished control, but she knew if anyone could take it from her it was him. Nolan, her Nolan.

She lifted her legs up and closed them round him as he let his cock dance around her opening, making them both moan with delight. Slowly, agonisingly slowly he dipped his end in before quickly withdrawing.”Godam tease” she whispered. He repeated the action, each time going a little faster each time pushing in a little deeper until she was begging him for more. He wanted to give it to her, but wasn’t sure how long he could hold on. Her wetness was all he could think about, her tight muscles pulling him in and squeezing him over and over. He faulted and taking advantage she flipped him over and started to grind above him. She couldn’t get enough she didn’t know how they had got here, all she knew was she needed him, need to come with him and fast. Her pussy gripped on to him and she threw her head and arms back supporting herself on his legs. She moved faster and faster and the waves began to overtake, she looked down into his eyes and they both exploded shouting and sobbing but never breaking eye contact. Eventually they slowed to a stop and he pulled out and lay her back down.

He lay his head on her belly, covering it with gental kisses, he was overcome with emotion and had no idea how to control them.  
“Nolan” She whispered sitting up and stroking his head in her lap. “I…I..” She stopped, confusion washed over her face. He sat up and put his hand under her chin, lifting her head up so there eyes met. “I know” he said “I know”   
She smiled at him, the fear on her face vanished and was replaced by something else, something that he hadn’t seen before on her, but it looked an awful lot like love. She gazed at the man in front of her, this man who had been her friend for so long, this man who gave her comfort and solace. This man who had known her forever and now knew her all over again. And she rejoiced in this moment, this moment where she became his, where they took each other’s fears and where nothing else mattered but love.


End file.
